


El misterio de Lima

by acm2099



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: Aún no lo sabe pero perder a sus padres sólo fue el inicio de la pesadilla. Pronto descubrirán que dentro de lo profundo del bosque se esconde algo siniestro que los amenaza a todos.





	1. El aniversario

**Capítulo I  
El Aniversario**

_El olor a carne quemada era tan fuerte y penetraba en sus fosas nasales de tal manera que le hacía sentir enfermo. Había tanto humo que casi le era imposible caminar sin embargo avanzó lentamente por puro instinto. Sus ojos empezaron a distinguir la silueta de lo que parecía un automóvil o lo que quedaba de él. Se acercó con cautela pues empezó a sentir miedo y era tan extraño, joder, sólo era un automóvil hecho mierda. Pero algo en él le parecía siniestro. Tragó saliva sintiendo que su estómago se hacía un lío. El olor a carne quemada se hacía más y más intenso, no quería seguir, estaba aterrorizado, pero algo le impulsaba a ver lo que había dentro de aquel coche que parecía haber sido impactado de tal manera que había terminado incendiándose._

__

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y empezó a transpirar a tal grado que toda su camiseta se pegaba a cuerpo cuando vi los dos cuerpo que estaban dentro del coche. El olor a carne quemada emanaba de ellos y se mezclaba con la podredumbre de los cuerpos en descomposición. Tragó saliva pero de inmediato se arrepintió pues fue más de lo que su estómago pudo soportar, vomito con fuerza. Tambaleante, se acercó lo suficiente a la ventanilla del auto, cuando de pronto sintió que algo hirviendo cogía su muñeca. Clavó su mirada en la mano descarnada que le sujetaba y quiso gritar horrorizado pero el grito moría en su garganta. 

__

_—Hola hijo…_

****

Se despertó con la boca seca y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. No había gritado y lo agradecía porque no quería mortificar a su familia adoptiva y menos en una fecha tan significativa. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos con cierto terror. Tenía la impresión que si cerraba los ojos volvería a ver los cuerpos calcinados de sus padres. 

Volteó hacía el reloj que descansaba imperturbable sobre la mesilla que estaba a lado de su cama, faltaban dos horas para su hora habitual de despertar pero en ese momento le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Había pasado once años desde la muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente pero no podía evitar esas pesadillas cada aniversario. Había escuchado la descripción del accidente de sus padres de los labios del alguacil de Ohio, él tenía siete años y una mente sumamente activa, lo que al parecer le había provocado un trauma bastante profundo. 

Había caído un par de hogares de acogida antes de que su padrino pudiese obtener su custodia permanente. Había sido una época difícil, extrañaba a sus padres, no paraba de culparse y muchas veces quiso haber ido con ellos en ese maldito vehículo. Pero su familia adoptiva había sido de mucha ayuda para salir de esa oscuridad. 

Con el tiempo concilió que sus padres se habían ido para siempre pero a pesar de todo el amor que lo rodeaba no dejaba de sentir un cierto vacío que no alcanzaba a llenarse. Muchas veces pensó en ese vacío como un lugar oscuro al que todos los temores se aferraban y se fortalecían. Tal vez de aquel lugar venían esas pesadillas. 

El sonido del despertador lo hizo salir de sus oscuros pensamientos. De un saltó salió de la cama para empezar con su rutina mañanera con la intención de dejar atrás la pesadilla y olvidarse un poco del vacío que se acentuaba durante las veinticuatro horas que duraba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. 

****

Bajó puntualmente como todos los días. Percibió el olor de sus panqueques favoritos y sonrió con ternura. Era la manera de su madre adoptiva de animarle cada año en esa fecha. Caminó hacía la cocina y tomó su lugar en el pequeño comedor que usaban para desayunar todas las mañanas. 

—Oh… me has asustado cariño —Carole le besó suavemente la mejilla —. Vaya que hace falta una afeitada —Dave rió —. A veces olvido lo mucho que han crecido Kurt y tú.  
—Sobre todo yo a los lados —Dave bromeó cogiendo su plato para servirse el desayuno.  
—Vamos, no seas exagerado, tú tienes complexión de jugador de fútbol y Kurt de bailarín.  
—Y uno muy bueno —Kurt Hummel apareció con su típico atuendo de tío que no se merece un pueblo como Lima Ohio y de paso le quitó el panqueque que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca —. Hoy tendrás que llevarme al colegio, mi camioneta está en el taller para el servicio —Dave asintió sonriendo, esa era la manera de Kurt de cuidarlo, siempre se las arreglaba para que su camioneta estuviera en servicio cuando se celebraba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Kurt no lo decía pero de alguna manera no le gustaba que estuviese solo en un día como ese.  
—Vaya que ya está toda la familia —Burt apareció sonriente sin embargo Dave podía notar el mismo nerviosismo de todos los años cuando tenía que decir la misma frase que le pesaba. Empezaron a desayunar en un silencio que sólo era un preludio tedioso para el punto central de ese desayuno —. Dave —Kurt aparentaba seguir concentrado en su desayuno y Carole intentó no contener el aire —¿A qué hora te gustaría que fuéramos al cementerio? —Dave intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente. 

Burt y su padre habían sido amigos de toda la vida. Habían crecido en el mismo vecindario, habían asistido a las mismas escuelas, se habían casado con dos mujeres que prácticamente habían sido las mejores amigas. Dave no tenía un sólo recuerdo de su infancia que no involucrara a Burt y a su familia. Así que el día que sus padres murieron no fue Dave el único que perdió una parte de su vida. 

Burt y Carole lo había recibido en su casa dándole todo su cariño. Con Kurt había sido un poco más complicado, no es que Kurt fuera un mal tío, era todo lo contrario. Pero a los siete años y, siendo hijo único, le fue difícil entender que otro crío tenía que venir a vivir a su casa de manera permanente y para colmo, debía compartir con él, todo aquello que hasta ese momento había sido su universo entero. Hasta ese momento Dave había sido un compañero de juegos con el que la pasaba bien, el hijo de los mejores amigos de sus padres, y cuando estos murieron tuvo que enfrentarse a la increíble certeza de que tendría a ese crio toda la vida en su casa. 

Seis meses después de la llegada de Dave a la casa de los Hummel, Kurt tuvo algo muy cercano a una experiencia traumática. Habían ido a una excursión al bosque y Kurt se había apartado de ellos siguiendo, lo que él creyó que era un ruiseñor, se había desorientado con los árboles y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Dave lo había encontrado y ese hecho despertó en Kurt un cariño que continuaba hasta ese día. Eran amigos, los mejores que podían existir, de cierta manera se llevaban mejor que cualquier par de hermanos que conocieran. 

—Creo que después de la practica estaría bien, gracias —respondió por fin para tranquilidad de todos los Hummel.  
—Muy bien hijo…

Después del momento álgido la conversación fluyó más tranquila para todos y Dave lo agradeció. 

****

Dave silbaba la canción que Kurt había puesto. La lista era bastante variada y eso era de agradecerse porque Kurt solía abusar un poco de los musicales.

—¿Has enviado la solicitud? —Preguntó Kurt sin levantar la mirada del móvil.  
—Si mamá —Kurt miró a Dave con fastidio.  
—Discúlpame por preocuparme pero te perdiste la entrevista para Cincinnati por no responderles una carta. Debe ser la demencia natural de los jugadores de fútbol.  
—Vamos, que sea menos —Dave rió. Le gustaba que Kurt no lo compadeciera, que fuera el mismo de siempre. En algún punto entre losing my religion y una canción del musical de la bella y la bestia, Kurt volteó hacia el bosque.  
—Vaya lugar espeluznante —Kurt negó volviendo su atención al móvil algo nervioso. 

Dave entonces recordó que tiempo después de haberse vuelto amigos Kurt le contó lo que realmente lo había asustado. Kurt había visto unos hipnóticos ojos amarillos en medio del bosque y él juraba haber escuchado una voz que lo llamaba. No habían vuelto a hablar de eso y Kurt parecía haberlo olvidado sin embargo desde ese día no había puesto un solo pie en el bosque. 

—Servido su majestad —Dave informó y Kurt enarcó su ceja derecha —. Mira eso —Dave codeó a Kurt para que volteara a ver por la ventana —. ¿Ya lo vas a invitar a salir? —Kurt miró fijamente a Blaine Anderson que venía bajando del coche de su hermano Finn y sonreía alegremente.  
—He intentado ser sutil ¿sabes? Pero ese hombre no parece enterarse de lo que siento por él.  
—Bueno, tal vez es momento de ser más directo —Kurt se giró y Dave pensó que debía retirarse pues tenía el brazo encima del asiento de Kurt y estaban tan cerca que podía ver las pequeñas sombras de pecas que Kurt intentaba cubrir con maquillaje. Sin embargo de inmediato desechó la idea de la extraña incomodidad, era ridícula, ellos había esta así de cerca en muchas otras ocasiones. Vio a Kurt tragar saliva y le pareció que desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto de su rostro. Estaba a punto de preguntar si tenía algo en la cara cuando Kurt parpadeo y abrió la puerta de la camioneta.  
—Te hace falta afeitarte —Dave asintió y ambos bajaron del vehículo dejando atrás el extraño momento.  
—Ey, ¿qué hay tío? —Finn y Blaine se acercaron y Dave rió por lo bajo al ver el discreto sonrojo de Kurt al saludar a Blaine —. ¿Irán a lo de Rachel el viernes?  
—¿Es en su casa? —Preguntó Dave distraídamente. Las fiestas de Rachel Berry eran memorables y un evento que nadie se perdía.  
—No, este año los padres de Rachel han rentado las cabañas que están en el bosque. Será una pasada. Blaine y yo ya le hemos confirmado —Dave notó el estremecimiento de Kurt.  
—Ustedes también irán ¿verdad? —Preguntó Blaine en general pero miraba a Kurt en particular. Kurt se moría por decir que no pero esos ojos de cachorro de Blaine no le estaban dejando mucha opción.  
—Sí, claro que si —Blaine sonrió ampliamente. Los Anderson se despidieron y Kurt suspiró pesadamente.  
—¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho? —Kurt negó sin apartar la vista de Blaine —. ¿Cómo era la frase? El amor nos hace idiotas… era algo así ¿no? —Kurt le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.  
—Vete a la mierda que tú irás conmigo y no quiero ninguna excusa.  
—Vaya hijo de puta mandón —Dave rió viendo a Kurt alejarse para ir directamente con las perras de mayor extirpe en todo McKinley que a veces respondían al nombre de Santana y Mercedes Jones.

****

Kurt tocaba el piano distraídamente, faltaban algunos minutos para que terminara la práctica del equipo de fútbol y él quería estar relajado para lo que seguía en el día. Sabía que Dave la pasaba mal en ese día y su mejor forma de ayudarle era intentar hacer como que no pasa nada. Ciertamente en un principio no había sido sencillo convivir con Dave pero con el tiempo había aprendido a quererlo, vaya que lo quería, era su mejor amigo. A pesar de que en ocasiones le desesperaba, como cuando se enajenaba jugando esos videojuegos estúpidos o como podía pasar horas frente al televisor viendo un partido de futbol.

Kurt sonrió pensando el camino largo que habían tenido que recorrer para terminar queriéndose tanto. Dave no la había tenido fácil, perdió a sus padres de una manera horrible. Y de cierta manera tenía el peso de ser el último vestigio de su familia, no quedaba otro Karofsky, no tenía primos o tíos, lo único que tenía era a ellos y eso era muy triste. 

—¿Ocupado? —Kurt se sopresaltó. Blaine caminó hacía él y se sentó a su lado —. Te he llamado y no me respondías.  
—Lo siento, estaba algo distraído —Blaine asintió tocando un par de notas —. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Dave —Kurt siguió tocando un par de notas más.  
—Vaya… lo siento —Kurt asintió —. Dave es un gran tipo.  
—Lo es. Cuando niños no fui muy justo con él y lo aguanto hasta que pude adaptarme al hecho de tenerlo en casa.  
—Debiste ser un niño adorable —Kurt rió.  
—Era insufrible. Un día le tiré un lego de mil quinientas piezas a la basura al pobre de Dave —Blaine rió —. No fue gracioso para él, sin embargo no le dijo nada a mis padres, hasta la fecha creo que ninguno lo sabe —Blaine le cogió la mano y lo miró fijamente. Kurt se humedeció los labios expectante.  
—Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte pero quiero esperar. De alguna manera sé que el lago sería un mejor lugar que este salón. Sin embargo hay algo que me muero por hacer… —Blaine se acercó y lo besó. Kurt olvidó en ese momento que el lago estaba en el bosque, en donde una vez se había encontrado con ciertos ojos siniestros, que se había empeñado en apartar de su mente.

****

Dave caminó lentamente hacia la tumba de sus padres. En su mente se agolpaban uno a uno los recuerdos de los años de niñez que había compartido con sus padres. Recordaba la dulzura con la que su madre lo arropaba por las noches, las historias que su padre le contaba con una narración que llenaba su mente infantil. Habían sido los mejores padres del mundo y no había día que Dave no los extrañara. La pregunta absurda volvía a formularse en su mente como cada año: ¿cómo habían terminado sus padres calcinados hasta la muerte en ese choque? Nadie lo sabía, nadie iba a responderle jamás, los únicos que sabían la verdad estaban enterrados en la tumba frente a él. 

Colocó los ramos de flores y miró fijamente las frías lapidas. Dos lágrimas solitarias surcaron sus mejillas. Detrás de él estaban los Hummel siendo su eterno apoyo. Dave inspiró profundamente y de pronto su estómago se revolvió. El aroma a carne quemada mezclada con podredumbre se hizo presente y estaba inundando el ambiente, una corriente de aire helado corrido por todo el cementerio. Dave tragó saliva y casi como si lo llamarán levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos que lo veían desde el oscuro bosque que rodeaba el cementerio.


	2. El bosque

Capítulo II   
El bosque

Dave se sintió fascinado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo. Dentro de su cabeza se formaba la imagen de una figura oscura, alargada y dueña de esos penetrantes ojos de color amarillo tan antinaturales como la misma sensación que le provocaba toda esa situación. Al igual que en su sueño quiso gritar pero le fue imposible. Estaba consciente que detrás de él se encontraba su familia adoptiva pero Dave empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente si todo lo que había pasado en el día no había sido parte de un sueño del cual no había despertado y que de pronto se tornaba en una pesadilla. Pronto se sintió perturbadoramente atraído hacia esa figura. Era como si algo, mucho más allá de toda explicación, le estuviese llamando y casi lo obligará a mover sus pies y dirigirse hasta la penumbra que envolvía esa figura. 

Estaba por caminar cuando sintió los brazos de Kurt que rodeaban su brazo izquierdo. Dave salió del trance en el que se encontraba y vivió a Kurt a los ojos y casi de inmediato regresó su mirada hacía el espacio que había ocupado la enigmática figura dentro del bosque sin embargo se dio cuenta que ya no había nada. Dave tragó saliva ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Se lo había imaginado todo? 

—Dave, tenemos que irnos —Dave parpadeó. Él quería decir que no pero ¿qué diría después? Los Hummel habían estado esperando un colapso nervioso desde que lo había adoptado pero eso nunca había sucedido… hasta ese momento —. ¿Dave?  
—Sí, lo siento. Sólo… —Dave negó —. Vámonos. 

*****

Durante el resto del día Dave intentó olvidarse por completo de todo el evento sucedido en el cementerio. Se quiso convencer que todo aquello había sido producto del día tan estresante en conjunto con una imaginación activa. Se aseguraba de decirse una y otra vez que lo que había visto, si es que había sido algo real, no había sido más que un animal. Tal vez un coyote, un puma, un lince… Pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando. 

—Hola… —Dave salió de su estupor al ver a Kurt entrar a su habitación —. No comiste nada —Kurt se sentó a su lado en la cama y Dave se enterneció, estaba genuinamente preocupado y se le notaba, eso era algo nuevo en Kurt Hummel.   
—Ha sido un día largo —Dave mintió lo mejor que pudo. Sorpresivamente Kurt le cogió la mano derecha y le dio un cariñoso apretón.   
—Sé que cuando llegaste fui un niñato imbécil contigo. Lo lamento —Dave le regresó el apretón y sonrió —. Sólo quiero que sepas que me alegra que hayas venido a vivir con nosotros.

Dave empezó a sentir esa aura extraña que les había rodeado en el coche esa mañana. De pronto estuvo demasiado consciente de la cercanía de Kurt y del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Vio a Kurt tragar saliva y Dave lo imitó sin darse cuenta. Kurt entre abrió los labios y se levantó de inmediato con un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Ya puedes dormir tranquilo y dejar de pensar en tonterías. 

Kurt salió de la habitación dejando a Dave algo confundido. Sin embargo Kurt era el tipo de persona que tenía el poder de dejarte así de confundido. Era frío y cálido, distante pero leal, cariñoso pero temperamental. Dave negó y se dispuso a dormir.

A medida que su sueño se hizo profundo Dave tuvo la firme y escalofriante certeza de que lo que había visto en el cementerio había sido real y que aquello no era un puma, un lince o un coyote pues claramente en su sueño se presentó ante él como un figura humana. 

****

Kurt caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de McKinley pensando que se estaba volviendo loco. Había tenido dos incómodos momentos con Dave y eso era de lo más extraño porque nunca se había dado cuenta de lo verde que eran los ojos de Dave y de lo bien que se podía ver con la estúpida chaqueta del equipo de fútbol. Le había contado a Mercedes todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y su diva amiga le había hecho ver que no es que se estuviera volviendo loco sino que simplemente estaba encontrando cierto atractivo en Dave lo cual no era malo ni extraño pues convivían demasiado y era normal. Así que Kurt se aferró a esa respuesta.

—¿Estás listo para el día de hoy? —Rachel se enganchó al brazo derecho de Kurt —. Estoy tan emocionada —Rachel era una buena chica. Kurt de verdad la quería pero en ocasiones esa pequeña voz chillona le ponía los pelos de punta —. Finn se está portando mejor que nunca —Kurt asintió —. Y tú definitivamente tienes que hacer pareja con Blaine para que nos deje solos durante toda la noche —Kurt enarcó su ceja derecha.   
—¿Qué crees que soy? —Rachel parpadeó extrañada.

—Oh, Kurt, vamos. A ti te gusta Blaine y tú le gustas a él. No es como si fuese un sacrificio —Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó unos pasos por el pasillo —. Y ponte algo rojo. A Blaine le encanta el rojo.

****

—Oh, por todos los diablos —Kurt gruñó cuando llamaron a su puerta y le interrumpieron en su tarea de hacerse el nudo de su corbata —. ¿Qué? —vociferó cuando vio a Dave en el marcó de la puerta. Dave llevaba un cárdigan tejido que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y una simple camiseta blanca que resaltaba sus músculos.   
—Lo siento pero es tarde —Dave rió por la expresión de fastidió de Kurt —. ¿Qué sucede?   
—Nada… —Kurt regresó a su tarea sin poder completarla con un resultado satisfactorio —. Estúpida corbata.   
—¿Puede ser sin ella? Digo, el rojo de tu camisa se ve espectacular. Tú te ves espectacular —las palabras de Dave fueron tan espontáneas que descolocaron a Kurt de sobremanera. Todo parecía una pintura demasiado extraña. Dave ni siquiera parecía afectado por lo que había dicho sencillamente había sido una frase por agradar pero Kurt estaba sobrereaccionando —. ¿Kurt?   
—Sí, tienes razón. Vamos. 

Kurt atribuyó toda su molestia a su viaje al bosque. Ese lugar seguía poniéndole nervioso e irritado. Muy en el fondo había un niño de 7 años que le decía que ese lugar guardaba un secreto siniestro que se arrastraba por la oscuridad. En cuanto bajó de su camioneta quiso regresar a ella y salir volando de allí. 

—Kurt, nos podemos ir cuando tú quieras —Dave colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt y eso extrañamente lo irritó y se apartó de él.   
—Sólo quiero un trago y ver a Blaine —Dave asintió y caminaron entre las personas hasta que encontraron a sus amigos. Kurt se mezcló de inmediato y a pesar de la continua sensación de desasosiego intentó minimizarla con los bonitos ojos de Blaine. 

*****

La sensación de terror no abandonaba a Dave muy a su pesar. Ese extraño lugar le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. Se sentía en peligro, como si algo desde las sombras pudiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento y acabar hasta con el último aliento de su vida.   
—Ey… —Dave casi salta como gato cuando sintió la manaza de Finn sobre su espalda —. Wow, lo siento.  
—No, yo… estaba distraído. Lo siento.   
—Sólo te iba a decir que Kurt está un poco extraño ¿no crees? —Dave miró a Kurt que parecía estar algo bebido —. Nunca lo había visto beber en las fiestas. Creo que deberías de ayudarle un poco —Dave asintió. Caminó hacia Kurt para llamar su atención pero fue fulminado de inmediato con esa azul mirada.   
—¿Qué? —Dave tragó.  
—Estas bebiendo de más. No crees que…  
—No Dave, no creo nada. Así que si nos permites a Blaine y a mí —Kurt tomó del brazo a Blaine y empezó a caminar para alejarse del grupo. Dave contrajo el rostro y lo detuvo casi sin pensarlo pues de pronto se sintió más intranquilo que nunca.  
—No es buena idea que se alejen del grupo Kurt. Este lugar no es… —Kurt se soltó del agarre de Dave y siguió caminando del brazo de Blaine quien pareció disculparse con la mirada.  
—¿Está todo bien? —Finn se acercó a Dave quien negó —. Kurt parecía enojado.   
—Creo que lo estaba. Pero es tan extraño —Dave negó viendo a su alrededor —. Es este lugar. Hay algo —Dave lo dijo con la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba por pasar. Era como si de pronto se hubiera despertado en él una pequeña luz de alerta —. Es como si el bosque hubiera tomado vida de una manera siniestra… —Dave no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando pero en ése momento era algo que estaba sintiendo tan claro y tan firme que sólo quería tomar a Kurt y salir corriendo. 

****

Kurt trastabilló un poco pero Blaine logró equilibrarlo. Él rió tontamente en parte por el alcohol y en gran parte por lo nervioso que estaba. Una parte de él le decía que Dave tenía razón. Se había alejado del grupo y eso lo ponía en una situación vulnerable. Empezó a odiar esa sensación porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba poniéndole en peligro. 

—Creo que debes de dejar esa copa —Blaine tomó el vaso y lo apartó de los labios de Kurt —. Realmente te ves muy bien de rojo —Kurt intentó no sonrojarse pero el alcohol y los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada —. Kurt… yo. Bueno —Blaine rió y tomó las manos de Kurt —, me has gustado desde siempre y realmente quiero que seas mi novio.   
—Sí, claro que si —Kurt lo besó con ternura. 

El paisaje era incontrastable. La luna era luminosa, el bosque espeso, el lago se iluminaba de manera maravillosa viéndose azul y verde al mismo tiempo. Kurt se separó poco a poco del besó y vio a su alrededor sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso. De pronto sintió el golpe del agua sobre su bota derecha Kurt volteó y un grito escalofriante le helo la sangre. El lago había traído algo más que un paisaje hermoso. A sus pies estaba el brazo cercenado de un chico. Kurt podía ver con horror la carne azul y abotargad que se encontraba debajo de la tela de la manga de lo que un día había sido una camiseta roja. Sobresalía espeluznantemente el hueso blancuzco con rastros de sangre seca haciendo aún más grotesca la visión. Kurt soltó un nuevo alarido y de pronto sintió unos brazos que le rodearon y él escondió su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre que había llegado a él.

—Kurt… —Dave había llegado a él quien sabe cómo y Kurt se abrazó a él antes de perder la consciencia.


	3. El cuerpo

**Capítulo III**

**El cuerpo**

 

Dave leía con atención el décimo diario que reportaba la noticia sobre el cadáver encontrado en el lago Duran. Casi todos los diarios coincidían en lo mismo. El cuerpo, según los forenses especializados, era de un chico de poco más de ocho años. Su brazo izquierdo, el cual había chocado con la bota de Kurt, había sido cercenado con un objeto que aún se encontraba sin identificar. Las escenas de lo que había seguido al grito espeluznante de Kurt se agolparon en la cabeza de Dave. El brazo cercenado sólo había sido el inicio de la pesadilla, pronto llegó hacia ellos el cuerpo del chico flotando. Estaba en un estado nauseabundo; abotargado, con los ojos grisáceos y sin rastro de vida.

 

El estómago de Dave dio un vuelco, se sentía enfermo y cada imagen y palabra alimentaba esa enfermedad como si fuera un virus que trotaba en su torrente sanguíneo sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo. Muy a su pesar, se obligó a seguir leyendo. Había algo más que el morbo de una noticia tan violenta en un pueblo donde no ocurría nada. Dave se encontró a si mismo genuinamente interesado en el escalofriante hallazgo pues había un poder extraño e intenso que hacía girar su mente en torno a él.

 

Dave regresó entre páginas y releyó la única nota en un diario local que ampliaba la escasa información del cuerpo. La redacción hablaba de una autopsia que había tenido un descubrimiento macabro. El cuerpo carecía de gota alguna de sangre. Los médicos forenses intentaban darle una explicación científica diciendo que seguramente el chico se había desangrado hasta morir. Sin embargo las inconsistencias eran obvias pues el propio reportero que redactaba la nota citaba impresos médicos que hablaban de la imposibilidad de encontrar un cadáver sin sangre. El reportero concluía su nota con una pregunta perturbadora para Dave, ¿qué había sido capaz de cercenar el cuerpo de tal manera y al mismo tiempo drenar hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo de un niño de ocho años?

 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dave de tal manera que terminó estremeciéndose de miedo. Sabía que era completamente irracional ese sentimiento pero no podía evitarlo.

 

Dave comprendió de pronto que era la oscuridad lo que le atraía de todo aquello. Sí, era la siniestra negrura que se podía esconder en un acto tan cobarde como el asesinar a alguien y más si ese ser era un niño de ocho años. ¿Qué ser podía ser tan oscuro como para cometer semejante crimen? Dave sintió que la luz en su propia habitación se agotaba. Se vio envuelto en la penumbra y la sensación de terror se extendió por su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y se obligó a no pensar en aquellos perturbadores ojos amarillos fijos en medio de la espesa negrura del bosque. Se obligó a pesar por alto que detrás de él no había ni un solo rayo de luz y que si volteaba tan sólo un poco podría encontrar esos penetrantes ojos acechándole en medio de la tenebrosa oscuridad.

 

—Dave… —el chico casi salto de su asiento cuando sintió las manos en sus hombros.

—Diablos, Kurt. Me has dado un susto de muerte —Kurt negó casi divertido sin embargo su semblante cambió al ver el ordenador de Dave.

—¿Qué demonios haces leyendo esas cosas? ¿No te basto con lo que ocurrio en el bosque? —Kurt negó evitando pensar en el estremecimiento que le causaba si quiera pensar en ese día —. Dave, en serio. Fue perverso —Dave se levantó y encendió la luz de la habitación. No quiso admitir que una parte de él se encontró tranquila cuando descubrió que no había ningunos ojos amarillos esperando por él.

—No puedo Kurt. Sencillamente no puedo. Hay algo… —Dave cerró poco a poco la tapa de su ordenador —. Le he dado un millón de vueltas al asunto y creo que debes saber que esa tarde en el cementerio yo vi algo —Dave tragó saliva de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con algo? —Kurt preguntó con cierta cautela. Por el tono y el lenguaje corporal de Dave se daba cuenta que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Algo dentro de él le decía que fuera escaleras abajo para hablar con su padre sobre la falta que hacía internar a Dave en un sanatorio mental —. ¿Viste un animal? —Trató, sin mucha esperanza, darle a Dave una salida digna.

—No… —Dave negó también con su cabeza. Vio a Kurt a los ojos. Tenía que contarle a alguien y sabía que eso iba a volver loco a Kurt pero no tenía muchas opciones. No había nadie más en quien confiera —. Creo que hay algo… siniestro en ese bosque.

—Para, Dave —Kurt se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta —. Lo que sea que haya terminado con la vida de ese chico no es de nuestra incumbencia. La policía ya se está haciendo cargo. De más está decir que lo que le ocurrió a ese chico es por mucho lo más siniestro y perverso que ha pasado en Lima. Tal vez es incluso lo más perverso que ha pasado en todo Ohio. Deja de llenarte la cabeza de ideas y de imágenes. Tú menos que nadie necesita esos estímulos —Dave asintió sintiéndose sumamente ofendido por la palabras de Kurt e intentando ocultar esa molestia —. Baja a cenar, por favor.

 

Dave no hablo en la cena. Se limitó a escuchar y a asentir cada vez que se le requería. Durmió con la luz encendida pero eso no evitó que en medio de la oscuridad de la noche un par de luces amarillas observaran hacia la luminosa habitación.

 

*****

 

Cuando el diario local de Lima, Ohio publico la nota sobre un nuevo cuerpo encontrado a noventa kilómetros del bosque Dave no se sintió para nada extrañado.

 

Había hecho una exhaustiva investigación sobre eventos fuera de lo común en los alrededores de Ohio.

 

Pronto se di cuenta que todo había empezado a 258 kilómetros de Lima. Para ser exactos en Deyrr Ohio. Los periódicos nacionales no habían dado demasiada cobertura a las notas pero los diarios locales estaban llenos de ellas. Deyrr era una pequeña ciudad minera que prácticamente se encontraba abandonada salvo por algunas familias que tenían años viviendo allí y que se seguían manteniendo con los pocos recursos que daba la vieja fábrica de carbón. Según las investigaciones de Dave todo había iniciado en junio de 2010 con la desaparición de dos niños locales de Deyrr. Sus cuerpos habían sido encontrados una semana después muy cerca del espeso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. No tenían muestras de agresión sexual, no tenía muestras de tortura, ni de forcejeo. Sin embargo, lo que sea que hubiese acabado con ellos, se había llevado consigo todo rastro de sangre dentro del cuerpo de los niños.

 

Durante el 2010, Dave pudo documentar dos desapariciones más, luego todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Deyrr. Sin embargo las desapariciones de niños siguieron en Rock Castle, Ohio, eso a 141 kilómetros de Lima. La línea de muerta y devastación continuaba a 69 kilómetros de Lima, en lo que se conocía como Juda´s Lot en donde las desapariciones y homicidios habían sido más violentos.

 

Dave quería contárselo a alguien que tuviera verdadera autoridad o por lo menos quería contárselo a alguien que pudiese responderle por que no habían notado esas conexiones en los crímenes. Si bien era cierto que cada homicidio había sido parcialmente cubierto con una explicación que iba entre el secuestro por padres divorciados, el abandono del hogar por maltrato o por la violencia extrema; nada, absolutamente nada, explicaba la falta de sangre en los cuerpos.

 

****

 

Kurt vio a Elsa Thomas llorando desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de sus padres. Le habían dado la noticia que su hermana menor había desaparecido. Con ella eran tres los niños que se habían marchado sin dejar huella. En su cabeza retumbaban una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho a Dave en su habitación. ¿No era de su incumbencia? Tres niños desaparecidos, seguramente muertos, y no era de su incumbencia. Kurt se sentía enfermo y avergonzado consigo mismo.

 

—Es bastante terrible ¿cierto? —Kurt asintió cuando escuchó las palabras de Blaine —. Papá dice que debe ser un loco pervertido que se ha internado en el bosque —Kurt observó a Dave que caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo.

—Lo siento, Blaine. Tengo que hablar con Dave —Kurt salió corriendo en dirección a Dave.

—Espera… —lo llamó sujetándole del brazo. No habían hablado desde el incidente en la habitación. Kurt comprendía que había traspasado un límite de su amistad al haber hablado de la sanidad mental de Dave —. Lo siento, ¿ok? Fue duro contigo. Sólo que… tengo miedo —Dave asintió —. ¿Has escuchado lo de la hermana de Elsa?

—Fue ayer —Dave dijo brevemente.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Dave. Sé que has estado investigando. Tienes que decírselo a papá, él… —Dave negó.

—¿Decirle qué exactamente? Qué hay algo matando niños y bebiendo su sangre en el bosque. Vamos, Kurt. Tú lo dijiste, ¿quién va a creer en un chico que perdió a sus padres y que estuvo en terapia? Tengo una gran imaginación Kurt, todos me lo han dicho. Además, las conexiones existen, aún no me explicó cómo es que nadie las ha visto.

—¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada? Son niños Dave…

—Necesitamos pruebas de verdad. Lo único que tengo es un montón de noticias viejas en diarios.

—Pues entonces vamos a conseguir esas pruebas —los ojos de Kurt brillaban con decisión tremendamente apabullante.

—Entonces iremos a donde todo empezó. Debemos ir a Deyrr, Ohio. Si hay una oportunidad de descubrir lo que realmente está pasando es ahí.

 

Kurt asintió con el miedo pegado a cada uno de los poros de su piel. Dave en cambio sintió la enorme necesidad de ser honesto con Kurt.

 

—No he dejado de soñar con mis padres desde que ese cuerpo apreció —Kurt lo miró extrañado —. Sí, lo sé. Sería tan común sino fuera porque también he visto a un ser con ojos amarillos acechándome en mis pesadillas —Kurt se estremeció de terror.


End file.
